


Coffee Please, Shaken not Stirred

by AgentDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDanvers/pseuds/AgentDanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, Lucy is amazing and all sorts of wonderful and so Kara really <em>really</em> does not want to have to shoot high-intensity laser beams at her. From her own eyes. </p><p> </p><p>(or, the time where oblivious, adorable puppy sunshine Kara Danvers destroys a coffee shop by accident because of her defeat against jealousy and Alex and Lucy are just so amused)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Please, Shaken not Stirred

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So as some of you may know, I'm AgentDanvers. I've read all the Kara/Alex fics there are to read and some other pairings. I've been an avid reader of fanfiction, for countless fandoms, for about 10 years now, but have never written a fic. This would be my first ever. Nervous, but hey, gotta start somewhere right?
> 
> I'm not sure what possessed me to write for this fandom, or to write at _all_ , in general, but this just popped into my head. But I would have to thank beaglesinbowties, dare121, JoyfulTemplar, Eloquentdrivil and all of you in the Kalex fandom for inspiring me. You're all so insanely, beautifully talented, and thanks so much for sharing a piece of that talent with us. Seriously, you guys are crazy, amazing writers. I hope you enjoy this, even a little haha.
> 
> But anyway, sorry for this longwinded author's note. It's my first fic, but don't be afraid to critique! Haha. I'm expecting all sorts of criticism. Anyway, happy reading! :)
> 
> PS - just edited by me, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry in advance!

Okay, so it's not like she _meant_ to do it. Who would ever mean to create a _very_ , _very_ , _mild_ earthquake? And come on, no one even got hurt. And it was literally just the coffee shop. Sure, there were _some_ , mild damage to coffee shop, but, ugh, it's not like she didn't have a good reason. Plus she's Supergirl, she can totally fix this place up in no time. And anyway, it was a total, complete accident. Totally. 

~*~*~*~

She's really glad to have Lucy in the loop now. She's happy that her inner circle of friends knows her secret - and yeah, she's really happy that she and Lucy are friends - she didn't like keeping things from her. And she likes Lucy. A lot. She's pretty, she's funny, she's smart, she smells nice and she's been scarily understanding of the whole James mess. So yeah, Lucy is amazing and all sorts of wonderful and so Kara really, _really_ does not want to have to shoot high-intensity laser beams at her. From her own eyes. 

~*~*~*~

They're at the DEO and Kara loves being able to work with Alex and Lucy at the same time. She _loves_ Alex - Alex is her favourite person in the entire universe. She would do anything for Alex and knows Alex would do anything and everything for her. That's just how they are. They love each other _so_ much and _nothing_ is ever going to change that. Alex and Kara - Danvers Sisters Extraordinaire. Her and Alex against the world. And wow, the whole superhero thing gets to her brain sometimes. But anyway, Alex puts her first all the time, and okay, sue her if she revels in that a bit. And Lucy is quickly becoming one of her very good friends with her most trusted secret. What's there not to love about this arrangement? 

Well anyway, she's back at the DEO, after taking down that weird slimy alien thing that gave her more trouble than the situation called for. It was more of a messy, annoying nuisance than a threat. And all she really wants is a nice, long hot shower and to curl up on her couch with Alex and watch some Jessica Jones. She thinks she could totally take on Jones, no problem. And Alex could totally take Trish, but maybe not when Trish was hopped up on that super pill thing? Cause that was a little insane. But Kara would protect Alex like Jess and Trish would protect each other. And like, does anyone else see the romantic chemistry between Jessica and Trish? Like come _on_ , and _wait_? Didn't she just compare Jess and Trish to _her_ and _Alex_? But before Kara could delve deeper into the inner confusing musings of her mind, the doors to the training facility slide open and the two people she was looking for walk out. 

"Come on Danvers, are you scared?" Lucy asks teasingly. 

"Yeah, scared of hurting your pretty face," replies Alex. 

"Awww, you think I'm pretty?" 

"I just don't understand why you'd want a rematch, especially so soon, when I'm clearly a much better fighter. You need time to practice," Alex smirked slightly.

"Please, you just caught me off guard, I was… distracted," Lucy smirked back and hinted at something teasingly. Kara had no idea what to make of her expression, but she just knew she didn't like it.

"Come on Lane, you know that's not good enough. You can't afford to be distracted in the field. And what were you even distracted by? It was just you and me in there,” Alex gestured to the facility behind her, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

"Well, clearly you've never fought against someone pretty damn attractive, especially while sweating then," Lucy stated, as she leant further into Alex's space. 

Alex's eyes slid briefly towards Kara before sliding from Lucy's face, down to her hips and back again, before replying, 

"I believe I just did." 

And _whoa_ , hi, she was standing right _here_. Did she manage to acquire a new superpower of invisibility that she's been unknowingly using? Seriously, was she? Kara went as far as waving her hand in front of her face to make sure, missing the wide smiles of the other two women. And alright, now that she's snapped out of that weird haze that was making her feel all hot and angry, she can see why Lucy would be distracted. And Alex too, for that matter. They're both in sports bras and yoga pants and you can see the sweat glistening on their respective abs, and _wow_ , did Hank turn the heat up in here? 

And so what if they checked each other out? That's just one woman admiring the physique of her fellow woman right? That’s all, right? _Right?_ Sure, she checked them out too, but in a total, 'hey, you look good, what workout regime do you do?' kinda way, even though she obviously doesn’t need it cause kryptonian physiology and all, but whatever, that's beside the point. And so what if her eyes are still following that bead of sweat from right under the bottom part of Alex's bra, down and over each individual ridge of hard muscle, past her navel and -

" - warn you," Alex's voice drifted back into her ears. 

"Ha, don't think I'll be going easy on you this time Danvers," Lucy taunted. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way Lane. Try and focus this time though, yeah?" Alex showed her incredibly distracting smirk. 

"I will if you will," Lucy bantered back with a wink. A goddamn wink. 

Who does she think she is? Sure, she looks ridiculously attractive when she winks, but _puh-lease._

"Let's do this," Alex said as they both turned back to head back into the training pod. 

And Kara is tired and hungry and smelly and full of slime and she just wants to go home with Alex and watch some stupid TV. And so before she can stop herself she's belts out, 

"Hey! Uh, why don't we all get some coffee and something to eat together? You guys probably worked out quite the appetite, with all your, um, sparring and that slime alien sure made me hungry a-and thirsty!" she chuckles awkwardly. 

Alex and Lucy turn to each other, and turn back to her and, together - cause _of_ _course_ it'd be together - shrug and reply,

"Sure." 

And so that's how they end up going their separate ways to take separate showers - and _duh_ , Kara, of course it's separate showers - and meet up at the front doors. 

They end up taking Alex's car with Kara exuberantly shouting shotgun, to the amusement of Alex and Lucy. The ride is a short one, but a joyful one nonetheless. Kara regales them with the story of the slime alien, with smart remarks from Alex and chuckles from Lucy. And Kara is just enjoying being with two of the small group of people she loves the most. And by the time they get to the coffee shop, she forgets why she was even upset in the first place. Well, that is until, Alex and Lucy become big meanies and totally forgets that she's there. 

And you know, they should really have more respect. They're in a public place after all. And _okay_ , it's not like they're doing anything indecent, but still. It makes Kara feel uncomfortable and not herself. She sees Lucy put a hand on Alex's shoulder and hears them laughing, and that's all she manages to focus on. She can't process the conversation being shared between the two lovebirds or the running of the coffee shop they're in. And it's making her eyes burn and her fists shake and her heart hurt and she doesn't know what's happening and - 

"Excuse me," she grits out, barely noticing that she shakes the table with her leave and spills all their coffee everywhere. Nor does she hear her name being called by the confused voices of the company she just abruptly left. 

And she's gotten so, _so_ much better with improving and controlling her powers. She's proud of herself. And Alex is too. Actually, she knows that all her friends and family are proud of her. And she's so happy about that. Gone are the days where she doesn't have to put all her concentration and control in not hugging Alex too hard, or flying absentmindedly because she was happy about the day she and Alex spent together, or having to control her heat vision cause of Alex on the beach and her muscles and- Alex, Alex, Alex. And Lucy. Alex and Lucy. And Kara, well, she forgets a little that she's super strong with super powers, and slams the door to the rest room a little too aggressively, and yells a little too loudly, and stomps her foot a little too hard, and _well_. 

~*~*~*~

So here she is, standing in the rubble from the aftershock of her little outburst, staring at the shocked faces of Alex and Lucy. And do they look a little amused? Why do they look amused? She turns to look at the faces of the slightly terrified other six customers and the coffee shop owner. And she feels really bad, but it's not completely her fault! Thankfully none of them look like they think Kara could have done such damage, and well, great. She still feels terrible though. But then Alex calls her over and she and Lucy are looking more amused than shocked now, and _what_ _the_ _hell?_

Kara walks over, looking all shades of sheepish and embarrassed and she's fully prepared to explain what happened, as soon as she, herself, figures out what the hell happened. She's about to open her mouth and apologize and babble her way through an explanation, when Alex cuts her off. 

"So, why don't you, ahem, go and find _someone_ to help clean this mess up, while Lucy and I start?" Alex gestures, with a tilt of her head, pointedly at her chest. Or more specifically, the blue she sees underneath your button down. And yeah, _fine_ , that'd be smart but she kind of doesn't want to leave, ( _not_ because it would mean leaving Alex and Lucy together, _no_ _way_ ) but she knows she has to. So she nods at both of them and begins to head out, but not before Alex adds, "And don't think we aren't going to talk about what happened just now," with the superiority that only an older sibling can bestow, coupled with her knowing smirk. A smirk that... matches Lucy's? Okay, so Kara's understandably a little, alright, make that, _a_ _lot_ , unsettled and more nervous about the impending chat than the fight with the slime ball alien. But she heads out, runs behind, what is left of the coffee shop, and becomes Supergirl. 

Apparently everyone was too shocked by the seemingly random, abrupt, and let it be restated, _very_ _mild_ earthquake, to realize that only the coffee shop was targeted really and that Supergirl arrived within seconds of Kara leaving, but hey, better for her. Thankfully, Kara managed to keep her emotions in check and focus on the task at hand. Minus the little distraction she had when Alex took off her jacket because it was restricting her movement and she was getting sweaty. And the distraction was _not_ because of Alex's biceps as she moved some heavy pieces of furniture. Was _not_. And that's the story she's sticking with. 

She, Alex and Lucy, with a couple of good Samaritans, managed to restore the coffee shop to most of its cozy, stable glory. They’ve been at it for hours and everyone is tired and hungry and so, they decide it's as good as it's going to get. For today anyway. She promises the owner that she'll come back tomorrow. He thanks her and Alex and Lucy and all who helped, and they all make their way out of the shop. Kara nods at Lucy and Alex with the unspoken agreement that they'll meet back at the restored entrance of the shop. Supergirl takes off and flies behind a building to become Kara once again. 

As she's walking back towards the shop, she has to put all her effort into controlling herself before she causes another unnecessary accident, as she sees Alex and Lucy laughing together. Kara is up to her limit now. She's cranky, unreasonable, super tired and she can't be accountable for what happens if Lucy _does_ _not_ _take_ _a_ _step_ _back_. 

Lucy notices her first, and shoots her that same infuriating knowing smile. 

"Hey Kara!" 

"Hey guys," Kara trails off, tiredly. 

"So, you wanna explain to us what the hell happened back there?" Alex asks pointedly. 

And Kara is not ready for this. She's too tired and confused and really does not know what to say. But before she can even try, Lucy butts in,

"Yeah Kara, one minute, we were talking about how I would go about asking out Diana, with your sister here,” she gestures with her thumb, “making the most ridiculous suggestions," Lucy adds with a roll of her eyes, "And the next, you were storming out," Lucy finishes with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

And Kara was confused. Very, _very_ confused. Diana? Agent Prince? She was going to ask out Agent Diana Prince. On a date? Like on a _date_ , date? But Alex...

She was stuck in her confused stupor that she almost missed Alex's remark,

"Oooh Diana is it? First name basis huh? Well, well, Lane, didn't know you had it in you." 

"Yeah, well, I'm not just a pretty face Danvers," Lucy snapped back with the appropriate amount of sass. And she was right anyway. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're the whole package Lane," Alex says rolling her eyes, before turning back to Kara, "Anyway, what happened to you Kara? That's not like you. What's got you so upset?" And now Kara feels extra badly cause Alex has that crease between her eyebrows and a frown marring her face, and she looks so sad and worried and Kara was being really stupid. 

"Uh, haha, well, you see, I mean, the thing is, well, you're gonna laugh when I tell ya, haha... Ha... Ha..." Kara babbles off awkwardly.

And before she can make a further fool of herself, Lucy laughs and cuts in, "Well, as much fun as this is to watch, Diana gets off in an half an hour, and my sources tell me she's free for the evening, so, I'm going to put on the Lane charm and have a good night," with a wide smile, showing off her perfect teeth. 

Alex smiles and shakes her head before saying, "What charm? I should text her and warn her now before she, insanely, says yes." 

"Ha ha. Very funny Danvers. You know you'd want this if you didn't have your eyes and heart set on someone else." Lucy teased. 

Now if Kara wasn't too busy trying to return her face back to _not-a-flaming-red colour_ , then she probably would've noticed the exchange between the two women and the brief glance at her own person.

"Whatever Lane. Go on your date. Try not to fuck it up," Alex replied sassily. 

Lucy throws her head back and laughs and Alex joins in. Kara joins in a little too late, and a little too awkwardly and Lucy and Alex share a look of pure amusement and affection. For… her? 

"You sure you don't need a ride?" asks Alex. 

"Nah, my condo is like a five minute walk away from here. I'm going to go freshen up and take my car. Thanks though," Lucy replies in kind. 

"Alright then. Enjoy yourself Lane. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Alex wags a finger teasingly at Lucy, "I'll see ya tomorrow." 

Lucy smiles and laughs, "Sure thing Danvers. And hey, good luck", she adds with a wink.

And this time Kara is _sure_ they both look at her with adoration and love. She's still not positive what it all means, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t try and figure it out. She finally manages to stop being awkward, for the time being anyway, and starts to say a proper goodbye to Lucy. 

"Have a great date Lucy. Agent Prince is a very lucky lady. Cause you're awesome. And pretty. And smart. And smell nice and oh my god, I just said that out loud, not that it's not true, but that's really awkward and -"

"Kara," Lucy breaks in with a hearty laugh, "you’re adorable. I get it. Thank you. I'll be sure to let you know how it goes." 

Kara blushes, breathes a sigh of relief, and giggles awkwardly before adding, "Thanks Lucy. And, sorry about before, with the whole, you know. I don't know what came over me. And thanks for staying to help clean and everything. You didn't have to do that. You're a great friend. I'm really happy you know everything and lucky to have you in my life. Sorry again. Now go and have a good date!" Kara smiles her blinding smile full of sunshine. 

Lucy throws her that smirk-smile hybrid thing again and says, "No worries Kara. I think I would've reacted the same way. And I’m really happy we’re friends too. Thank you for trusting me. It’s good to be part of the team,” Lucy replies with a bright smile before saying goodbye, “Well anyways, off I go. See ya guys tomorrow!" Lucy waves and smiles, before starting her walk home. 

And Kara is still admittedly confused. About Lucy's smirk. And Alex's too. And what about that whole reacting the same thing? Lucy doesn't have super powers. She couldn't have done what she did, could she? Oh my god! Does Lucy have super powers? Oh man, which superhero is she?! Or is she a _supervillain!?_. How could she not have known? Lucy must be wonder girl. No, Raven. No, no wait, batgirl! Wait, no - 

It's the feel of Alex's hand slipping into hers that breaks Kara out of her, admittedly, random, crazy line of thinking. Her eyes snap back to Alex's face, just in time to see and hear her ask, 

"You okay?"

"Umm, yeah, yeah, I'm good," Kara responds, just a little dazed from the hand holding - which is, hello, _ridiculous_ , she’s probably just really tired, cause they've held hands a thousand times before - and tries to smile reassuringly.

"So that was unexpected huh? The whole Agent Prince and Lucy thing," Kara starts, as they start heading back to the car, hands still held. 

"Sorta, not really though, I guess. I mean she's been talking about asking Prince out since forever. We've been discussing game plans," Alex adds with a laugh.

"And she was talking about it all through our conversation at the coffee shop. Which you'd notice if you weren't too busy trying to control your heat vision eyes from obliterating Lucy on the spot," Alex states wryly with that annoyingly charming knowing smirk of hers. 

"Whaaaat? Psh, what? No! I mean - no! What?! I would _never_ , not Lucy-"

"Kara-" 

"Not anyone! I mean, not, _not_ anyone, cause the bad guy aliens kind of deserve it y'know? -"

"Yes, Kara I know-"

"But no! I wasn't - no - I - " Kara tries to explain in a panic. 

"Kara!" Alex's shout finally registers in her ears and clamps her mouth shut. 

They're at the car now, with their hands still entwined, despite Kara's wild gesticulating. Then, more gently now, with Alex's thumb rubbing soothing, but _very_ distracting circles on the back of her hand, Alex remarks,

"I know Kara, I know you would never hurt Lucy. Or anyone for that matter. I was just joking. Relax. I think I know why you were upset though."

And Kara, sweet Kara, looks confused, but hopefully expectant, cause she's been trying to figure it out herself. But Alex knows why, cause Alex knows everything. 

"Really? Cause, _thank Rao_. Alex, I have no idea what’s bothering me so much and I really really don't like feeling like this and I really didn’t mean to destroy a coffee shop thing and - "

And the best, most wonderful, most amazing thing happens before Kara can finish her thought - Alex untangles their hands, only to replace one on her cheek and one on her waist - and kisses her. And it's the type of kiss people read about in fairy tales and write about - full of fireworks, and butterflies and smouldering _heat_ , and this intense feeling of love. 

Alex pulls away first - and Kara will deny to ends of the universe that she made a whining sound because of it - and rests their foreheads together, and Kara says,

"Oh." 

And Alex tosses her head back and lets out a full-bellied laugh and replies, 

"Yeah. _Oh_ ," and leans in for another kiss. 

Cause, _oh_ , everything makes so much more sense now. That hot queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach watching Lucy and Alex flirt (but Lucy is a, natural flirt and Alex loves her, she should've known better), that warm, suffocating feeling watching Alex help around the coffee shop, that warm bubbly feeling in her chest when Alex smiles at her, or when Alex does anything really. Everything makes sense now. And Kara is _so_ oblivious, but oh so, _happy_ . 

They break the kiss and Alex opens her eyes, waits for Kara to open hers, and asks, with their foreheads pressed together, 

"Let's go home?" 

And Kara's heart warms and grows and beats strongly, because home, she’s starting to realize, is wherever they are together. Home as they say, is where the heart is. And Alex is her heart, and _now_ , she’s pretty damn sure, she’s Alex’s. 

So, Kara nods and smiles and reverently says, 

"Yeah, let's go home". 

~*~*~*~

And if, at the DEO the next day, Kara stands as close as professionally possible to Alex - cause stay professional Kara! You’re at work, you can do this - well let's just say Kara really, really loves Alex. And she knows Alex really, really loves her. But she can't help but feel - what she now consciously knows as - jealous. And so what if she stands super close that their fingers touch as they talk to Lucy, with that stupid smirk on her face, or Vasquez with a smile too bright towards Alex? Cause Kara isn’t entirely convinced that everyone doesn’t want Alex, cause _hello_ , it’s Alex! But none of that matters when Alex just smiles her Kara-only smile, laughs and shakes her head adoringly. 

Cause it's Kara and Alex. Alex and Kara. It's how it’s always been and how it’s always going to be. And that? Well, _that_ , Kara is more than happy to live with for the rest of her life. And then some. 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who managed to sit through this! Haha. For all those who left kudos, reviews, and even just clicked this story cause you were curious. Means a lot to me! :D. And major shout out to dare121 - I got the whole Kara's-superpowers-are-related-to-Alex idea thing from her stories. And if you haven't read her stuff, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GO. NOW. And beagles' stuff too! (She totally made me ship Lucy with Alex and Kara!) And you know what? Just check out the talent in this fandom. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Til next time! Thanks again! :)


End file.
